


Fuck It I Love You

by urmyfavphrase (annoyingEmpath)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Slowish burn?, THE LANA DEL REY SONG TITLE IS IRONIC I SWEAR!!!, cronkri - Freeform, cronus isnt a douchebag, idk what to tag this lmao, kankri vantas let himself have feelings challenge, latula/mituna is also mentioned mostly, mituna and kankri are roomates, not as bad as he seems at least, porrim/damara is only mentioned but they are married so, this fic is for lgbtq+ people and lgbtq+ people ONLY /j
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingEmpath/pseuds/urmyfavphrase
Summary: Kankri Vantas hates weddings. After his parents messy divorce, he never liked them and he was forced to become independent. After meeting Cronus, he starts to realize how lonely he actually has been.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Latula Pyrope/Mituna Captor, Porrim Maryam/Damara Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fuck It I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainR0tt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainR0tt/gifts).



> IM SO SORRY I AM VERY VERY BAD AT SUMMARIES!!!!  
> please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the comments and what you would like to see!! if you're just going to unnecessarily be a douchebag then I'll just delete it :B

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you absolutely despise weddings.  
You could, of course, go on a full rant about this, probably hours long. They're a sorry, heteronormative, inherently misogynistic, tired tradition that usually ends in a crushing divorce, probably leaving the kids in the middle of it with life-long problems that also happens to force you into a stuffy suit you rented for one night, and you will never ever EVER get married. It's not like anyone is lining up for a chance like that, and any other offer you may have had for anything that could've gotten there has been swiftly and effectively rejected. Normally, you would never even dream of attending a wedding, but… you couldn't say no to Porrim. She's been by your side for as long as you can remember, and although you may not completely approve of her choice in women, you are not going to deny yourself the priveleges of being her best man, nor give her the mental strain of picking a new one. So, here you are, sitting in the corner on your phone at your best friend's wedding reception while the rest of the party chats at tables or dances to the incredibly loud music. You have your feet propped up on the chair next to you, and it's prom night all over again. Sitting by yourself, in a nice suit, pretending to ignore everyone else having an amazing time in a vibrant room filled with good food, lights and laughter. Awesome.

As people are leaving and the brides are hugging people goodbye, and the songs are slowing, you see out of the corner of your eye a figure walking up to you. Without looking up from your phone, you answer the unasked question: "No, I will not dance with you."  
The figure laughs and says, "Gee, chief, I just thought you looked awful lonely over here and thought I'd give ya some company."  
He sits down, which makes you look up. He's a young guy who's significantly bigger than you. He has black hair that has been slicked back with copious amounts of gel and a wide grin you get the immediate urge to smack off his face. "I'm fine, but thank you for your unneeded concern," you reply through your teeth, not without passive-aggressiveness. He doesn't move. You sigh and look down, glaring, at your phone.  
"So," he begins, and you cringe. "Which bride are you here for?"  
You don't answer. What's this guy's deal? Coming over here for no good reason, sitting down and attempting to make conversation with you…  
"I'm here for 'Mara. We aren't super close, but I am one a' her only cousins, so it'd be kinda weird if I weren't here, ya know?" He answers even though you didn't.  
You still don't look up. Hopefully he'll leave. Although… no one else seemed to even think about talking to you. Which, you remind yourself, was entirely the goal! You don't need some random creep to think he's saving you by pretending to care about you for one conversation so you continue avoiding the fact that you're so very incredibly lone-  
"I haven't seen ya before. I'm gonna assume you're here for Porrim, since you aren't answerin' me. Damn, wish I'd've known her before 'Mara got to her."  
You look up from your phone suddenly with a disgusted look on your face. He laughs.  
"Ha! Got you to look up. I'm totally jokin', I wouldn't take someone's partner."  
You look back down and mutter, "Are you sure? You seem desperate enough," under your breath. He hears you and laughs, but doesn't reply. He sits there for a bit, watching the people on the dance floor.  
After a short minute, he speaks again. "So, you related to Porrim? You don't look at all similar. That definitely ain't a bad thing," he adds with a wink, leaning his head on his fist. You grimace.  
"No, I am not related to her. We've been best friends since elementary,"  
"I think that's the most I've heard you say all night, chief! Hopefully I get to hear more," he crows into his drink. You groan and roll your eyes.  
"Aw, come on! Tell me a bit about yourself." You stand up and begin to walk to another table. He follows. You turn around to face him sharply.  
"You really can't take a hint, can you?" you exclaim angrily. He looks surprised for a moment, then smiles. "Nope!" he replies cheerfully.  
You put your head in your hands and go sit at the table you've walked to, and he sits next to you. You turn off your phone. He's still grinning and as he opens his mouth to begin to say another bad attempt at flirting, you say, "You are self-centered and sleazy and I did not ask for company, especially not yours. What do you even want from me?"  
He immediately turns his face into a slightly sarcastic frown. "Harsh words! Who said I wanted anything other than to strike up a nice conversation with the nice looking guy? You don't even know my name. It's Cronus, by the way. Cronus Ampora," he returns, that annoying smirk returning by the end of the phrase. Once again, you sigh.  
"I'm Kankri. Uh, Vantas."  
"Very nice to meet you, Kankri Vantas."  
He holds out a hand for you to shake, and you do. You're not sure why you're putting up with this. You didn't come here to meet anyone or make any friends, and certainly not with someone you're quite sure is one of the highest forms of douchebag there is. You can smell the Axe on him even after all the dancing he did. Yet, for some reason, here you are, making small talk. Talking about your week, your job, your family, having conversation. It's pulling you in. You haven't just… talked with someone in a very long time, and he's listening, too. Sure, you're still groaning and rolling your eyes at plenty of things, but you also find yourself laughing and smiling too. You ask your own questions and he responds and you start talking about a new topic and suddenly you've gone from your lack of sisters to the ethics of cannibalism. You keep talking until there are workers cleaning up the area and you're asked to leave. How long has it been? You stand up, a bit dazed, as a well-dressed employee begins clearing your table. "Hey," Cronus's voice shocks you back to reality, "before I go, can I get your number?" You blink. "I mean… if you don't wanna that's-"  
"No! Of course you can. Here, uh…" You get your phone out and hand it to him as he hands you his. You enter your number. You see him take a dumb photo of himself he adds to his contact, and it makes you smile. You both put your phones into your pockets and make eye contact for a moment. "Goodnight, Kankri," Cronus says smiling a slightly less insufferable smile than earlier. "Goodnight, Cronus," you reply, smiling as well now. 

As you're driving home, you're glad to be out of there. Thank God you can get out of this suit and into something more comfortable, you think to yourself. You pull into your house and hang your coat at the door. "SO HOW WASSIT?" your roommate yells from the couch in your living room. You wince at the volume. "It went well, thank you, Mituna," you answer as you turn to go upstairs to your room. You pause on the steps. "Is Latula here?" you ask. "NO, SHE LEFT LIKE- LIKE- LIKE TWO HOURS AGO!!" Mituna shouts in response. You can hear the digital gunshots of the video game he's playing faintly. "Alright. Goodnight, Mituna," you call. He hums in response, hearing you but not really listening. You roll your eyes as you turn back and make your way up the rest of the stairs.  
You take a shower and put on sweatpants and a turtleneck you find comforting and collapse onto your bed, sighing in relief. You lay there, staring at your slanted ceiling covered in old book pages you enjoy and old newspapers depicting various social uprisings throughout American history. There's also a large Lana Del Rey poster in the center, which you've certainly been made fun of for on multiple occasions, but you don't mind. Even though her music is looked down upon sometimes, she got you through things when you were younger and you enjoy the vibes of her music. You turn on your side and look at your record player. You smile faintly and decide to put on Born To Die to attempt to drown out Mituna's screams of agony and victory downstairs. As the first song is kicking in, you hear a buzz on your phone. You collapse back onto your bed and look at it. 

"hey chief ;)" (Sent, 12:47am)  
"Hello, Cronus." (Sent, 12: 48am)  
"whatcha up to?" (Sent, 12:48am)  
"Relaxing, listening to music. I feel a lot less tense now that I've taken a shower and gotten out of that suit. You?" (Sent, 12:49am)  
"damn without me?" (Sent, 12:50am)  
"…" (Sent, 12:51am)  
"kidding. im also just chillin. whatcha listening to?" (Sent, 12:52am)  
"Lana Del Rey, Born To Die." (Sent, 12:52am)  
"dude, really???" (Sent, 12:53am)  
"Here we go…" (Sent, 12:53am)

You keep texting back and forth as Lana Del Rey laments in the background, and you feel your eyes getting heavier and heavier, but you don't go to sleep. As long as he's responding to your texts, you want to respond too. It's nice to talk to someone that always has something to say back. You find yourself wondering what he's doing, what he looks like. He's probably lounging on his bed, like you, but wearing some annoyingly straight outfit despite the chill outside. You start to wonder if he's wondering the same thing about you, and then stop yourself. First of all, it is absolutely none of your business what he's doing by himself, and second of all, why should you care what he thinks of you? You don't care. You just met him, and he's an annoying douchebag you just happen to kind of enjoy talking to. That’s it. 

"hey, its been awesome to talk to you an all, but im beat. night, kanks" (Sent, 3:23am)

3:23? Is it really that late? Or, early rather. You completely lost track of time. When did you change your record over? God, you're so tired. 

"Goodnight, Cronus. Never call me that again." (Sent, 3:24am)  
"awww why not :( it's cute ;)" (Sent, 3:25am)  
"Goodnight." (Sent, 3:25am)  
"goodnight :)" (Sent, 3:26am)  
"(:" (Sent, 3:30am)

You turn off your phone, place it on the nightstand, close your heavy eyes, and immediately fall asleep.


End file.
